


Magical Misfits

by Hey_bale333



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_bale333/pseuds/Hey_bale333
Summary: Lessie Blois is in a coma. Well not to her. To her she's in an alternate reality where magic is real. When she wakes up, she has a hard time adjusting to reality. In a last minute decision she decides to search for the magical realm they were in. After some searching, she finds it. When she goes in it isn't the same. When they were gone there was a huge war. This led to all the different districts to be shut down and abandoned it's her duty to restore them.WARNING SWEARING, SELF HARM, ABUSE, AND EATING DISORDERS
Relationships: LessieXGeniveve
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I was running like a cheetah. How I go in this situation I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember this man towering over me with this evil grin on his face. I stop dead in my tracks. I look back to make sure I'm safe but there's nothing chasing me. "Why was I running?" I say to nothing but the empty air.

Now that I'm sure I'm safe I look at the scenery around me. There're trees everywhere so I'd assume I'm in a forest of some sort. It's not like anything I've seen before though. It has a magical aura to it though. As I stand there, animals start to come investigate. They're not your normal forest dwellers though. There're things I didn't even know existed. Yet it still had some similarities between mere and home. There's an awful lot of crows which is kind of strange. While I was thinking a small platypus looking thing came up to me. I slowly drop to my knees so I can get a better look at it and it can climb on me if it wants. It climbed right on my legs and took an interest in my necklace. Wait a minute I've never seen this in my life. I carefully get up letting the platypus thing get comfy in my arms.

I start searching around but no one is around. After a bit of time I start to panic. Everywhere I go Its just more trees. In a panic I start screaming "Where are you? You know an even better question is, where am I?" Suddenly I hear a huge pop and out of nowhere an elderly man in a cheap suit comes into my view. Before I could say anything in a scruffy voice he states, "So I see you've met Willber. He's what yah call a Niffler." While he was saying this, he took a soft but firm grip on my arm. I heard another pop and we were in the city. He let go of my arm and acted like we didn't just disappear from a forest and reappear in the city. "Well Nifflers are attracted to anything shiny so it gets 'em into a bit of trouble." He stops talking seeing the confused expression on my face. "Yer not from 'round here are yah?" I give him an even more confused "No Sir."

"Oh, where are my manners me names Belgarath Flagg. You can call me Garth if yah'd like. I work at Magical Misfits. It's a shelter 'fur magical creatures." "Nice to meet you Garth my name's Lessie Blois. Wait did you say magical creatures?"

"Um, yeah. 'Yer really not from anywhere around here are yah? 'Yer in the town square of Wacharl, from here you can get to the six different districts. Over there is the portal to soldier district, that's why it's red, the orange one is fer the peacekeepers, yellows fer teachers. greens fer all the farmers, Blues fer the storekeepers, and finally the clears fer gatekeepers. Questions?"

Still confused all I get out is a "Huh?", seemingly getting it, he states

"So, yer new to magic in general."

"Yeah." I state getting fed up with him. He starts walking

"Yah coming er not?" getting the hint I follow him. "Where we're going is the schoolhouse. Yah know cause you gotta learn somehow. I'm sure Yah'd rather learn this way than not." After some walking in a miniature tour we're at the schoolhouse

"Have fun and when yer done come back to Magical Misfits an ask fer me." I started to go but he stops me "Willber kinda needs to come with me though." Carefully he grabs Willber and leaves.


	2. 2

After the class I made my way to Magical Misfits to meet Garth. Just as I thought I was lost I found Magical Misfits.

"Hay, Garth told me to ask for him." I tried to sound as polite as possible.

"You must be Lessie I'll go get him for you." After some time, Garth comes out. "Lessie meet Bartholomew 'er Bert fer short." After an awkward "Hey." from each other Garth walked me back to what I assume is his office. Him sitting on a comfy desk chair me on a firm but comfy couch.

"So, you must be won 'ring why I asked you here. I noticed how Willber took a liking to yah and it looks like you liked him so I was wondering if you would adopt him or at least foster?" At first, I lit up at this then realizing I knew nothing about Nifflers my smile turned into a frown. At this he says,

"Well yah don't need to it'd just be nice you know?"

"No that's not what that meant. I just know next to nothing about them and their care so I'm not sure if I can." Now in a happier mood he goes

"Well that's nothing to worry about. here there are some books on Nifflers." The many books calmed me some.

"Hey, can I please borrow a pencil and paper?" Now he seemed excited.

"Yeah, sure why not if you wanted, I could Bring him in here while yah read so you can really get to know 'em in particular." Fascinated with how nice he's being about this I give him a curt nod since I'm already reading. A bit later Garth came back. Nicely putting him down on the floor then after saying,

"'Kay I'll leave yah to it, just push the red button if you need anything."

After reading some news paper clippings and books I realized that I would need to have a have a house to keep one because they like to dig in the ground to find shiny treasure. Apparently at one point a bunch of them got out and everyone was scared to leave the house in case they get robbed. In a newspaper article a man was shown severely beet up because he had a gold tooth which is both funny and very scary. Ever since this it's illegal to have your Niffler in public without a leash.

After reading even more Garth came in to check on me.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I don't think I can because I don't have a job, a house, and I am new to this." The this was in the air quotes.

"Well I talked 'bout this with Bert and he agrees. Do yah wanna work here then yah could earn money and strengthen your bond with him." Seeing the hopeful look on his face made me positive I should do it. It'd be great work, great bonding time, and fun.

"Yeah that sounds great when can I start?"

"Earliest is in five hours if it works. It is already dark outside yah know." I look out the window and realize it's pitch black.

"Oh my god, wow, time flies when you're having fun I guess. Do you know of a cheap hotel I can stay at by any chance?"

"Oh, that's no need just sleep here. The couch is a pull out and I can get you some blankets. I can set an alarm too. I brought yah food earlier why didn't yah eat it?"

"I didn't even realize you did and no you've done so much for me already I can't be a burden to you like that."

"I insist."

"Fine I will repay you though." After I ate and made the bed I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	3. 3

Oh crap, why didn't my alarm go off. I'm going to be late. I quickly put on some new clothes which I don't know where they came from, but I didn't have time to ponder. I quickly made my way out the door. I ran through the halls to find Bert or Garth finally I found Garth and he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny."

"Nice to know yah have a good work ethic. All I want yah to do is let 'em out and play with 'em, burn off a bunch of energy. Hopefully they'll be adopted. Yah get me? Also it's nice to see the clothes fit. I kind of guessed."

" Yeah the only issue is 1 I'm starving and two I don't know where anything is." "That's no issue I'll give you a tour and I already got you breakfast from a good café down the street."

After I ate, I got the tour. After that I got to take the animals to their assigned pens outside. For the Nifflers was a huge patch of dirt to dig in with random shiny things. For Bowtruckles all I need to do is lock the locks, so they won't get bored. For the Crups I need to throw a ball like fetch. The pond was easy just go for a swim with them, my favorite animal in there is the horned serpent. Anything flying I let out to fly. The Hippogriffs sounded the most fun. There is only one here right now, his name is Scruff. I was told to do research on how to approach hippogriffs. Then take Scruff for a ride. After I was done with everything else, I brought Willber to study with him. After I check it out with Burt (Greg was at home) After I slowly bowed down and wait for him to do the same after he bowed I offer him a ferret while he's eating he let me stroke his beak. There was a loud clapping I turn my head to see Bert standing there.

"You're the only one except for me he'll bow for let alone let you pet him. Need any help getting up there?"

"Yeah I'm kind of short." He came by me and lifted me up there. Luckily, it was just like a horse and I was used riding I give him a nice and firm kick and a, "Let's fly." and we're in the air. Since I did everything I needed to beforehand, it was almost time for the sun to set. I had east toward the nearest River and have Scruff fly closer to the water so the water will splash on us. After flying and doing some tricks I find an island and have Scruff land there. I get off and give Scruff a ferret then we sit and watch the sunset. It was a perfect night the stars were out and I realized it's a full moon. Now that I know Scruff is fine with me, I climb onto his back and make my way back to Magical Misfits. Once I got there, I put all the animals inside for the night and go to garth's office.

When I get there, I see that instead of an office it's a bedroom with a bathroom. On my side table I see a platter with a note saying "Eat up, you must be hungry after the ride. ~Bert" Happily I eat the hamburger and broccoli and go to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for bed. After having a nice hot shower to wash away the day's grime I make my way to bed but trip on something. Looking to see what I tripped on I see Willber I get up and pick him up to bring him to the bed. With him laying on my neck I read before I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning mentions of abuse, Eating disorders, and self harm.

With an annoyed grunt I wake up. Why does my body hurt? I have a splitting headache. I tried to listen to my surroundings I hear a steady beep and hushed voices. Slowly I opened my eyes, after the blurriness decreases, I see a heart monitor on my left I see an IV pole and a ventilator. I must be in a hospital. Why? Then I remember, I remember everything. I was getting chased by a drunk man I just stopped from taking an almost unconscious Abbie home with him. After I made sure she was good I ran and ran till I tripped and smacked my head into the concrete. The Ventilator that kept me breathing was took out while I was remembering. The first thing I wanted to do is make sure Abbie's OK.

"Abigail! Abbie! Are you OK? He didn't get you, did he?"

"Hey I'm here. It's ok." I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"How are you feeling? Your head hit the ground pretty hard."

"My head hurts a bit. It's fine though. How are you? Did he get you? You must have a massive headache; you were pretty out of it. How's Jen?"

"Whoa, I'm good, still living. Jen is stressed. Lastly, he did not he fled before the cops came. Jen thought she should follow you in case something happened which is good but yeah that's pretty much it."

"How long till I can leave?"

"That depends, miss Blau if you could step out for a bit so we can examine her that'd be great." Abbie walks out saying she's gonna get us some lunch. 10 minutes after my exam finished Abbie came back with not only food but Jen too. "Jen, nice to see you. I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry you're the one who was in a coma for a week. I'm the one who should be. Sorry it should have been me you don't deserve this.

"Look as much as I want to argue about this right now I'm starving so can we eat please. While eating I notice Jen is just pushing around her food which worries me because she's had issues with not eating in the past. In the most motherly voice I can muster I ask

"Jen, are you doing it again?"

"Huh, oh uh no."

"Jen whenever I would come over you would pass up food. Don't lie to us we've all had issues and that's what brought us together I still have nightmares and I'm sure Less still has scars." Subconsciously I pulled down my sleeves

"Look, we all have issues, but we don't want you to fall back into that pit. None of us belong there it takes a lot of power for me to not start cutting when there's as much as a minor inconvenience. I know that you don't think you deserve food, but you do. You deserve the world." None of this is a lie of corse but I know exactly what she's going to say.

"Eating isn't a chore for you. Abbie just has stupid nightmares she doesn't get it. And don't "I still have scares," me. It's not like I choose to be like this. If I could I would be beat everyday like Abbie or cut like you but I'm stuck like this a fucking mess. None of you get it." With this she storms out of the room crying. I go after her as fast as I could. My IVs getting in my way. Finally I find her sitting in a corner crying her eyes out.

"Why am I like this I didn't mean that. They're gonna hate me all I do is fuck stuff up. That's all I am a fuck up." Slowly I get down to her level and embrace her in a hug noticing how I can easily feel her ribs. She's been doing this for more than a week if she lost that much wait.

"Hey, it's ok we know you didn't mean it. Shhhhh," laying her head on my solder she cries' "Shhh, I'm here Lessie's here, shh. Let it out. Hey lets go to my room then you and I can talk more privately." Slowly she gets out of my arms and nods.

When we're in my room we notice Abbie's gone I don't mention it in case It'll upset Jen again. It's seems that she already noticed though because she's crying again.

"She left I made her mad I fucked it up. How could I do this."

"Come here," I say calmly soothing to one side so she can fit on the other but she doesn't come on the bed just keeps pacing back and for mumbling. Knowing she's not going to come unless made I get up and pick her up bridal style. I sit down and put her on my lap Letting her cry into my shoulder. After some time her breathes even out indicating she's sleeping knowing she's a lite sleeper so I can't move her and she's safe and happy I fall asleep stroking her hair.


	5. 5

When I wake up, I notice Jen's still sleeping so I go on my phone to read. After 5 minutes Jen started to stir.

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" I see a faint blush on her cheeks as she awkwardly scoots off of my lap.

"Pretty good, you?"

"I want coffee." I wine. Getting up she goes

"Regular I'm asumming."

"Whatever they have. Thank you." Just as she's leaving my doctor came in

"Hello miss Blois I see you're finally awake. How'd you sleep?" With a light blush I mumble.

"Fine, you?"

"I slept so that's good enough for me. Anyway..."

After my doctor left 2 minutes later Jen came back with Dunkin' Donuts.

"They didn't have shit here so I ordered your favorite and got one for me too."

Peacefully we sit and drink our coffees.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat. Want to make a dea, l you eat with me 2 meals a day but they can be whatever you want, deal?" I hear her mumble a fine as we make our way in line. I end up getting some pancakes and strawberries and she grabbed a banana saying she'll eat lunch and dinner she also stole some strawberries. After we're done eating we went to the little courtyard to talk and have some fresh air. "Thank you for last night you know calming me down and letting me sleep here. It was nice... Not the sleeping with you part I mean don't get me wrong it was nice but-" I attach our lips in a short kiss as we pull apart to see Jen has a small frown "I'm so sorry I should have asked. That was so wrong of me to do that to you, in a time like this-humph." Jen slowly kisses me.

"I guess I owe Abby $10."

"What?!"

"Abby and I bet if I would make the first move or you and if you did you would freak out.

"Oh. Wait, Abbie knew about whatever feelings you have? What even is this?"

"I don't know. It was just in the moment. I like you. It's hard though. I don't know. For lunch since I still need to eat lunch and dinner I could get takeout and we can go on a date thing in your room."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"I don't know I was thinking Olive Garden then I can eat what I want and you can eat what you want. I was thinking I could have a saled sice they're pretty big if that works with our deal."

"I'm not going to be very hungry so salads for lunch and the meal part we can share. Like you pick and we spilt it. We could also invite Abbs for dinner she can get some too. Sound like a plan?" I could almost see her demons telling her that she doesn't deserve it, it's too much, and that no one will like her if she's fat.

"I guess that'll work. Let's go to the room to hang out maybe we can find a game and play it." Back in the room now we're just gossiping and she's telling me what happened when I was in a coma. Maybe tonight I'll tell her about Warcharl.

About an hour later we ordered our lunch/dinner and contacted Abbie about dinner. Jen just left to go pick it up. I'm going to ask if I can take a shower because I haven't had one since I was in my coma I also want to change my clothes. I make my way to the front desk to ask if I can and they make sure it's ok with the doctor. When I'm back in my room with the ok I go through my clothes to see if I have something nice but not too nice also I want it to be long because its kinda chilly in here. After I shower and take care of my basic hygiene like brushing my teeth brushing and doing my hair.


	6. 6

Jen should be here soon where is she it’s been forever. Not 4 seconds later she comes in the door with a nice black knitted sweater and clack skinny jeans with healed black boots. Her hair looks beautiful it’s in a ponytail that looks like princess Jasmine’s from Aladdin. I have a navy-blue dress that has flowers on it with some black high heeled boots with the sun, moon, and stars on the side in silver. My hair was in two Dutch braids that go to space buns.   
“Wow you look amazing no wonder it took you forever to get back here.”  
“Yeah I’m glad you have something to wear I thought about it when I was in the parking ramp. You look stunning by the way. I love what you did with your hair. I got the Food but there’s no plates, so we’ll need to share the container luckily, they have forks so that’s good. Do you want to eat?”  
“Yeah here let’s sit at the totally real table.” We both laugh as we scoot on the bed. Jen is sitting crisscrossed and I’m siting with my legs under me. We grab the two salads from the bag and the silverware. We both take the pepper out commenting something along the line of “You don’t belong here.” We eat a few bites of salad and start talking.  
“I would normally ask you questions about yourself but since we’ve been friends for a long time, I know a little too much about you. Do you want to play like would you rather or like some other party game?” Skeptically I say, “Let’s do would you rather. I’ll go first. Would you rather eat dirt or dust?”  
“Umm, dirt I guess. Would you rather get drunk or get high?”  
Drunk. I’ve never been high before so defenatly something I know easily overdose. Would you rather be in a car crash or cause the car crash?”  
“Is the car crash bad and how would I cause it?”   
“Let’s say speeding and nothing too significant just like a cuncusion of something like that.”  
“I would, this is hard I don’t want to cause others pain but I also don’t want to be hurt but I think I would rather get in a car crash. Would you rather eat chocolate of vanilla?”  
“Chocolate for sure. Coffee or tea?”  
“Ummmm, that depends id I can have like energy drinks then tea I’m pretty sure that’s not cheating so tea. Take out or homemade?”  
“That depends did I make it? If I did then takeout because I can’t cook but I can sure bake. If it was a good cook like you then homemade obviously. You make amazing brunch foods like your Apple Crisp or coffee cake Or the best yet blueberry buckle. Even though those really aren’t food-food, but you know what I mean. Do you think it’s unacceptable to sleep together on the first date and I don’t mean like you know I mean just sleep and cuddles?”  
“Are you asking because you want to ‘Just sleep’ with me tonight or… Because the answer would be different. If it was the first one, I don’t mind but I feel like you need to know them and make sure they’re not going to do anything then ‘just sleep’. This isn’t really related to the game, but can I kiss you?” I look up to see that she’s looking at me with adoration. I look around to make sure my door is shut and my shades are down.   
Trigger warning suicide flashback  
I look back down at my hands that are folded neatly in my lap. While looking I see the scares, I left the last time I tried to take my like. Remembering what happened before to get me that far and how broken Jen and Abbie where to hear it. Jen was the on who found me in the bathroom bleeding out. A tear slips down my face. I remember her broken screams for some one to call 911. She held me in her arms crying and repeating what I assume was, “Why?” over and over again after this I passed out from blood loss. I could have stopped it if I really wanted to at that point I’ve been cutting on and off for four years with nine suicide attempts. Tree of which nobody knows about because I chickened out and stopped after I could do too much harm.  
End of flash back  
At this point I’m sobbing. Must have instinctively scooted to the corner of the bed which was something Jen knew too well for a tell-tale sign that I was in a bad place in my mind. The room seamed to become much smaller I felt like I couldn’t breath I’m sure someone will come in here noticing my oxygen level decreasing pretty rapidly. Jen puts my headphones in my lap with my playlist for when this happens already at its loudest, I quickly put them in and focused on the beat of the song that’s currently blaring in my ear. I feel the bed dip on my side and realize that Jen is putting me in her lap so that she can rock me. She is saying something so that I know to take my headphones off when I can but I can tell that its going to be a really long time. I haven’t had an episode like this in a really long time. I feel Jen stop rocking her reclining the bed. Jen must know that I’m not going to get out of this one easy, so she lays my right by her side with my head on her chest. She’s stroking my hair which helps me remember she’s here I’m safe. I slowly fall asleep still listening to the music blaring in my ears.  
Jen gently shakes me awake. She must have turned down my music when I was sleeping because now its just above a whisper. I open my eyes to see a bright light and nestle into Jens side trying to go back to bed. “I don’t wanna.” I wine even though it was probably just a bunch of incoherent mumbling. I feel Jen get out of the bed and turn off my music. “Meanie what’d you do that for that was a good song.” I wine taking out my earbuds knowing that she has my phone and won’t turn it back on. I shuffle to find my head phone case so they can charge but I can’t find it. Just as I’m about to ask her she comes around the bed and puts out her hand.  
“Your case is charging.” Reluctantly I put them in her hand and curl back up into myself to keep warm. My feet aren’t covered though so I’m still freezing. She took off my shoes too what the heck. I feel a hand that’s not Jens on my back. I scooch away mumbling a “I don’t want you to touch me.”   
“Miss Blois I’m supposed to check you and Miss Bleu is here to see you I can tell her you’re not up for company if you would like.” I shake my head. “Okay if you could breath in for me...”   
After the doctor deemed that everything was fine, she left. Jen and Abbie burst out laughing. Weasing Abbie states “My goodness I knew you didn’t like to get out of bed but wow. I didn’t know you full on wine. That was hilarious.”   
“You know I hate getting up in the morning.”  
“How did you sleep?”  
“I would have slept better if you didn’t wake me up then just leave you little shit. “How did you sleep? Did you even sleep? Nice to see you too Abigail.”  
“I slept for like an hour before Abbie came here and woke me up then we talked.”  
“Nice to see you too Less. You looked adorable snuggling together. Jen you owe me $10.” As I get a sweater out of my bag, I hear Jen sigh and get her money. I realize that we left our salad out and I sigh.  
“Crap we left out salads out. You didn’t even eat your salad Jen.”  
“Actually, she did I saw it and figured you made a deal with her so I made her eat the rest of it.”  
“Well I’m hungry I ate like two bites of my salad. Can we eat?”  
“Let’s do this.” Jen sits back down on my bed crisscrossed style again and I get our forks and food and scoot, so my back is right against her chest. She puts her hands around my waist and using our height difference to put her head on mine.  
“I knew you too where going to be an adorable couple.” I could feel my checks heat up and I’m sure she saw this. I give Jen her fork and open our food we got some cheese ravioli and Abbie got stuffed shells. After we’re done eating we just talked until it was dark then Abbie said her goodbyes and left for the night.  
“I’m going to take a shower if you could get off of me that would be great.” Her saying this just caused me to scoot closer to her. “what would you rather do tonight? We could watch a movie.”  
“Fine I’ll get up.” I wine. “While you’re in the shower I’m going to get movie snacks.” Jen gets up giving me a quick kiss then gets her stuff and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. I go to get some popcorn and maybe some M&Ms or stuff like that. When I get back, I see her on the bed looking to see what we could watch. I put the candy and popcorn on one of the chairs and remembering that my hair is still up and most likely extremely messy I shyly go. “Hey could you by chance help me with my hair? I want to take it out and put on pjs before the movie starts. If that’s fine with you.” She pats the seat in front of her so we’re sitting like we did earlier but with more room between us.  
“Of course that’s fine with me, Come here so I can undo your hair.” Slowly she takes out one side then the other when she’s done, she gets up and says, “I’m just going to get your brush to brush out your hair. I’ll be right back.” She comes back with my brush and a hair tie. She finishes my hair and putts on The One and Only Ivan. I scoot closer to her and she putts her arms around my waist, and we watch the movie. After the movie we get ready for bed and go to sleep cuddling.


	7. 7

I wake up to feel the bed empty. Where did she go? Slowly I opened my eyes to see Jen sitting on one of my bedside chairs for visitors drinking what I recognize as a Raspberry tea and next to her I see a triple Berry smoothie. “Morning Miss sleepyhead. If you would kindly take a field trip to the cafeteria with me that would be great” To which she gets grunt. I check my watch and see that it's only 6 in the morning. I get out of bed and start rustling through my bags, finally I remember last time I used them Jen plugged them in along with my IPod. Yes, it's old but then everyone can easily get into it without being able to snoop. I also have a phone but when it comes to music my IPod's a lot better. I only put in 1 Earbud at a low volume so I can still talk and human as best as I can. All the while Jen’s smirking a ‘I guessed it’ smirk. Since now she's done with her tea I go curl up on her lap and slowly drink my smoothie while she’s combing my hair with her fingers. When I'm done Jen finally speaks.  
“Do you want to eat now or later. I don't think there's many people there.”  
“Obviously, most people are asleep it's only 6:30. Are you eating?”  
“I was planning on a bunch of fruit and some yogurt.”  
“OOO that sounds really good. Let's go!”   
After we eat, we go back to the room and talk. A few minutes after we get there a nurse came in and told me I could go later today but it’s suggested to take a bus or have someone drive which isn't a big deal because Jen, Abby, and I share a rental house. After I changed to look presentable to the “normal world”. My outfit consists of my black boots, some Galaxy leggings, and a black sweater. I decide to just put my hair in a high cinnamon bun realizing it’s frizzy because I haven’t been giving it the care it needs. Noting to an at home spa when I get home. I pack all my things and check every outlet, drawer, in the cushions of things. After I can confidently say I have everything I'm able to sit for a bit.  
“Miss Blois I have your check out papers ready all you need to do is sign right here then you can go.” I sign and give them back   
“Thank you I hope you have a good day at work.”   
“You too honey be safe. I hope I don't see you again.” The nurse leaves.  
“Let’s hit the road?” Jen asks excitedly.  
“Don't tell Abbs I'm coming, I want to surprise her.” We walk in silence to the car. We get in and I go to turn on some music while she's backing out. I put on Jen’s playlist, but it comes blaring out of the speakers. Frantically we both go to turn it down. I successfully turn it down but in the race our hands touched and lingered for a while. With a slight blush she pulled away. I get comfy and rest my hand on the center counsel, realizing what I want she grabbed my hand and we drive after half an hour.  
We finally arrived, noticing there's no car there Jen says,   
“She must be shopping. Abbie said that the cabinets are pretty low.” We both get out and walk inside. “She hasn't been here much. I think she's seeing someone”  
“Do you have any guesses who?” I climb the stairs into my room and Jen follows. I start putting my stuff away as we continue the conversation. Do you remember Jared? Maybe that's it. They were acting really friendly when I saw them also when she visited, she would have like a 15-minute drive and her phone kept going off. When she finally stopped ignoring them and looked at them she got extremely giddy too.” I plopped down on my bed inside realizing how much I missed home. I patted the bed next to me to invite Jen to sit but she instead bends down and kisses my forehead.   
“Sorry but I'm sure I need to do some laundry. Do you want me to do yours while I'm at it too? At least take off your shoes you’re not an animal.”   
“It’s not even your bed why do you care and yes that would be amazing, thank you.”   
“You're welcome and with us sleeping together it may as well be mine.”   
“Wait I thought that was just because of the space?”  
“What I can't sleep with my girlfriend?” She walks away before I can register it.   
“That's not what. Wait did you just call me your girlfriend? Is that we are, girlfriends?”   
“Well I suppose I did.” she yells from down the Hall. How the hell did she just brush that off. I lay there just thinking about what she said.   
A minute later she came back and pulled off my boots and put them where they belong. “I thought I told you to take those off in less you don't want me to sleep with you?” She says with a devilish grin. I let out a wine of protest and start to say something along the lines of ‘but they're off now’ but I get stopped by her kissing me. Still not used to this I tense up but quickly melt into it. She carefully moves to straddle my hips and I move my legs, so they are bent. I put my hands around her neck, and she puts her hands on either side of my head.  
Finally needing to breathe we pull apart. She rests her forehead on mine. Just then I decided I'm going to tell her about Warcharl. In a quiet voice I start “Hay Jen.” All I get is a ’hmm’ “So you know how I was in a coma, well to me I wasn’t...” And I explain Warcharl and the amazing adventures I went on.  
After a lot of explaining and questions we just lie there. When we started talking Jen laid down facing me. Suddenly we hear a car come in the driveway and a car door shut. In that instant we rush downstairs to hide and surprise Abby Almost right after we hide she unlocks the door and opens it, we silently countdown.  
“Surprise!” we both yell and jump up. In a surprise shock she drops the grocery bags and she runs over to me.   
“You didn’t tell me you were coming home so soon if I did I would have made this pigsty look a little more clean.”  
“That’s fine I wanted to surprise you, also are you sleeping with jered? Your beds made so you definitely didn't sleep here last night.”   
“Wow, no need to be subtle Less.” she chuckles and looks at her. “She is, look how red she is. Abbie’s got a boyfriend. Abbie's got a boyfriend.”  
“Sure whatever, what about you two and you can't tell me nothing because I'm not a fucking fish I see the way you look at each other not to mention when I saw you two literally sleep together.” Now was my cue to get a huge blush on my extremely pale face and I was right on cue.  
“Hey don't change the subject missy. Are you using protection?”   
“Jen, what the hell. I'm going to my room so nothing worse gets brought up.” She made her way to her room.  
“Jen what if you made her mad? What if she hates me now?”   
“No one could ever hate you and you know it.”  
“Bu- “   
“no buts it's just facts.” Before going into her room, she yells,  
“She's right I don't hate you I hate her.” Recognizing the joking tone, I scuff. She knows how to make me feel better. The only thing that would make me happier is being with Jen and her in Warcharl. Just the air there is magical. Not to forget the magical creatures at Magical Misfits, especially Willber I miss him a lot. I suppose I also miss Bert and Garth I mean they helped me when I was lost. I probably owe my life to them. I want to go back so bad.


	8. Author's Note

I'm soo sorry that I didn't update for so long I kind of got huge writes block with part 8 so i decided that I was going to change it up a tiny bit I should get this done by this friday at the longest. But once again I'm so sorry.


	9. 8

Look at that I managed to get it done today.

“Dude, oh hey Less, did you know they still make fruit loops? I bought some by the way if you want some.” I borough back into Jen’s sibe mumbling “’t's too early.”  
“What do you mean too early, it's 10:00 o'clock on a Wednesday.  
“Mmmmhu. Wait it’s already 10. Why didn’t you wake me?”  
“You looked so peaceful; how could I wake you. Plus, I like cuddling with you.”  
“I'm flattered but I also need to pee, so I'll see you in a few.  
“I'm here for my fruit loops and the fruit loops only.  
“What about coffee?”  
“And coffee I suppose.” We all sit there either drinking our coffees or eating fruit loops while scrolling through our phones.   
“Hey Abbs, Jen and I wanted to know if you and Jered wanted to go on a double date with us. I was thinking just a laid-back game slash movie night.”  
“I would have to ask him but even if he declines then I want to 3rd wheel, that sounds so fun. I'm going to clean the house most likely it's dirty and I need to put away the stuff you guys didn’t put away yesterday, thank you by the way.”  
“Oh no worries it wasn't that hard just some milk and eggs. I also need to finish the laundry I started yesterday so tell us if he wants to or not then we can plan accordingly.”  
“Sounds like a plan, I’m not sure what I’m going to do. I need to deep condition my hair though, so I’ll do that and a mini spa day. If anyone wants to join me, they can. After I’m done, I’ll see if Jered is coming then I’ll plan this date.”   
We all sit on the couch planning tonight. “Since Jered has a shift do you guys want to just have a girls day we could do facials, do our nails an “drama games” like truth or dare and others we could also watch a movie and make our beds in here. We could do the facials and our nails when we play the games and after we get tired of that we could watch a movie.”   
“I like that idea, I'm sorry Jered got hit with a surprise shift. I guess that’s what happens when you save lives for a living.”   
“I have a few questions, number one what does he even do? Second what movie are we watching? Lastly… I forgot.”   
“I’ll add to those, can we make a pillow fort. I know it's childish but soon we will go back to work and I want to have the most fun possible before then.”  
“I’ll answer Jen’s question first, one he’s a critical care nurse, second we’ll look through our choices, I've been wanting to watch 5 feet apart and haven’t yet so that's what I suggest and to Less’s question no. We will make a pillow castle!” I squeal already wanting to build it. Jen chuckles muttering,   
“You two are such children.” I put my hand to my chest in mock hurt.   
“Ouch, you know you love me though.”   
“I never said I didn’t and yes you are my child then.”   
“Get a room you two!” Abbie says in fake discuss. Being the smartass I am I looked up at Jen from my position on her lap and get up and grabbed her hand she reluctantly gets up and follows me. When we’re upstairs I stop and look at Jen. “Which one, I vote Abbies” Abbie shouts up the stairs,   
“Dude no, that's gross!”  
Yelling back down the stairs at her, “I've already made up my mind!” I pull Jen into her room and make sure she hears the door shut. “So now we're in here I'm going to clean this pigsty. Try to make as much ruckus as possible” Out of the corner of my eye I see her roll her eyes and step closer to me causing me to back into the wall. When she has me pinned to the wall she whispers in my ear, “I have other ideas. Let the Pig clean her pen.” I shiver as her breath ghosts over my neck. When she backs away a tiny bit I let out a wine missing the warmth of her body against mine.  
“You wine just like a Husky. Is that what I should call you, my Husky?” I wine again in response to that question. She steps closer to mead wispers into my ear making sure she was as close to me as possible. “Can I kiss you my Husky?” without waiting for a response she catches my lips with hers.   
Later that night I make some snacks for us and of course a fruit salad because yum. Jen and Abbs are arguing about whether something is better than something else, trying to tune out their heated conversation I turned my headphones up full blast. After a while I start dancing and singing around the kitchen then I felt a body pressed against mine and I put my hands around hers and close my eyes rocking rhythmically back and forth. Jen moves a hand to pause the music that was still blasting in my ear.   
“Sorry to rain on your guises parade but can we start our girls night?”  
“Yeah I'm done with food. What about you, you two were in charge of the games and movies. What movie did you guys decide?”  
“Oh yeah, we decided to watch Five Feet Apart, the question is are we going to do games in the “pillow Castle” or at the table? We also agreed on letting you help us build the Castle because you know how to make things comfy.” Abby and I both respond almost In Sync “Inside!”   
After 30 minutes of making sure the Castle was sturdy and comfy, we all depart and go put on facials. I come back first and put snacks on trays in the Castle. The next to come down is Abbie and not too long after that Jen joined us. We all sit in a circle with the food in the middle.   
“So first, Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” Jen says way too confidently saying as Abbie has a mischievous grin on her face.   
“I dare you to spoon Less for the rest of the night.” I just sit there not moving trying to blend in. Jen scoots over to me picks me up and sets me down between her legs with her hands comfortably wrapped around my waist.  
“Truth or dare Less?”  
“Truth.” I say nervously.  
“What was it like when you were in a coma?” Relieved it's not terrible I let out a sigh.  
“Let's just say that I was in a dream, Jen truth or dare?”   
“Dare.”   
“I dare you to make the weirdest noise you can make.” She clears her throat and does a honk pig squeal thing which caused all three of us to burst out laughing.   
“It's a beauty isn't it, Abbs truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Is it true that you and Jared are a thing?”  
“Well, I’m not sure what he would say but I don’t think so we just kinda hang out I guess.”  
“Wait a minute,” Jen says confusedly, “You agreed to a double DATE how can you not be a thing? Like I get things can get complicated but still how does that work?”  
“Guess you’ll have to wait for me to pick truth to know.” Abbie says smugly. “Lessie, truth or dare?” Crap she always goes for the drama, there’s never a good choice with her.  
“Um truth I guess.” I think I chose the right one considering her last dare was Jen has to spoon me for the rest of the game. I mean how bad can it get, right?  
“Tell us more about your quote-on-quote dream you had.” Wow ok not bad at all it could have been a lot worse considering its Jen the baddie.  
“It was amazing, it was kind of like a spinoff of Harry Potter like there was magic and the animals where the same but there was also a difference to it. There was no olivanders and no Hogwarts that I was aware of. I worked to earn a living. The place I worked at was named Magical Misfits, a shelter for magical creatures. I even had a pet Niffler named Willber, he was amazing.” By the end of my story time there was tears rolling down my cheeks. Jen must have noticed because she held me closer and started to run her fingers trough my hair which helped a little.  
“I’m so sorry Less I didn’t mean to upset you, why don’t we switch to a different game?”  
“You didn’t upset me Jen I just miss it so much.” Just then the timer for the facials goes off. “I’m gonna go wash this off I’ll be back.”  
“Coming!” They both yell back at me and race to one of the bathrooms.  
After we where all washed up we came down and just decided to watch the movie now since I was getting tiered. I made it through the movie and cried some more, then I went to bed Jen cuddling me in her arms.


End file.
